Light & L Chat
by TheSeverusSnapeFanClub
Summary: Light and L chat message each other. NO YAOI! Other characters may come in too.


**ILikeCake: **hey Light-kun what up

**WhatsGoingOn12: **Nothing much

**ILikeCake: **uh...

ok Light-kun

ooh got candy?

SUUUUUUGAAAAAARRRRR

**WhatsGoingOn12:** do you know the Marx Brothers film Animal Crackers?

**ILikeCake: **...what huh? no

**WhatsGoingOn12: **.com/watch?v=h22w6oWMt54

**ILikeCake****: **whats that *suspicious face*

**WhatsGoingOn12: **it is hooray for captain spaulding

it is weird

**ILikeCake: **oh, me know that 1 but not that movie

playground

**WhatsGoingOn12: **I came to say I must be going

yah I know

well that is the movie that dad wanted sayu and to see

sry

**ILikeCake: **oh kay

**WhatsGoingOn12: **my messed up computer messed that

**ILikeCake: **light-kun, are you evil?

**WhatsGoingOn12: **my dad wants sayu and i to watch weird movies

no, as far as I know, I am not evil, Ryuuzaki

...at least I think so

...and hope so

**ILikeCake: **okaaaaayy i believe you... for now... because it is bad to be deprived of sugar...

**WhatsGoingOn12: **you need sugar? youshould have some

you are scary without sugar

**ILikeCake: **ik.

i had some. im just saying you can drag me away from sugar.

handcuffs

**WhatsGoingOn12: **yah

*imaginarystarberrycake*

here!

eek

**ILikeCake: **yay!

**WhatsGoingOn12: **you don't like starberry

!

you like strawberry!

here

**ILikeCake: **sugarrrrr

ooh shiny

**WhatsGoingOn12: ***imaginarystrawberrycake*

there

**ILikeCake: ***smeagol voice* my preciousss

**WhatsGoingOn12: **hahaha

hey i had a weird dream

there was the shinigami telling me all i had to do to kill you was to tell rem something...

who's rem?

**ILikeCake: ***continues voice* what had it got in its pocketsess?

**WhatsGoingOn12: **why am i dreaming about shinigami

**ILikeCake: **er, what? sorry...

**WhatsGoingOn12: **and more importantly, killing you?

**ILikeCake: **oh!

um...

**WhatsGoingOn12: **am i going insane or was it just a dream?

**ILikeCake: **lalalaiknowagodlalala

**WhatsGoingOn12: **u know a god?

**ILikeCake: **sheisepicbutannoying

**WhatsGoingOn12: **"lalalaiknowagodlalala" does not sound like you

who is she?

epic but anoying? like me?

**ILikeCake: **she is watari's friend's niece. no you are not epic. because i am fuzzier than you.

**WhatsGoingOn12: **hey! i am epic! you are fuzzy epic, but i am just plain epic, okay?

**ILikeCake: **no, because you have annoying fangirl

**WhatsGoingOn12: **and OF COURSE you know a god who happens to be watari's freind's neice. Why did I bother asking?

**ILikeCake: **cute but annoying

**WhatsGoingOn12: **look, i didn't ASK for misa, if that's what you mean. And I think someone has a little cru-ush!

**ILikeCake: **...

*stares unblinkingly*

**WhatsGoingOn12: **who are you staring at? the wall is not that interesting

**ILikeCake: **...

**WhatsGoingOn12: ***sigh*

**ILikeCake: **...

**WhatsGoingOn12: **...back!

**ILikeCake: **... ...

**WhatsGoingOn12: ***growls*

**ILikeCake: **y r ur eyes red?

**WhatsGoingOn12: **ryuzaki, you are being annoying on purpose!

and i can't prove it!

**ILikeCake: **hahaha

**WhatsGoingOn12: **all you do is stare into space and my eyes are NOT red!

**ILikeCake: **they WERE

**WhatsGoingOn12: **when?

are we sure I'm the only insane one here?

**ILikeCake: **when u growled

me has photo

**WhatsGoingOn12: **what the #$%^?

**ILikeCake: ***shows*

**WhatsGoingOn12: **huh?

that's...not weird

hey, do insane people get red eyes?

am i insane?

does this have anything to do with that dream?

Ryuzaki?

**ILikeCake: **uh... not that i know of. yes. i dont know! look, focus on kira here!

*exsasperatedly throws Tarzan plushie at head*

**WhatsGoingOn12: **okay...but u try suddenly finding out you get red eyes when you're mad ADDING to the suspicion that you are going insane!

...stupid plushie...

**ILikeCake: **yeah its fun to throw at u

**WhatsGoingOn12: **hmph

*suddenly throws pillow back*

**ILikeCake: **my eyes have weird blue circles around them... see?*blocks*

**WhatsGoingOn12: **take your own plushie MUGWUMP!

Yah... so we are both insane? or is that a side effect of all the sugar you eat?

**ILikeCake: **ok and misas have gone from brown to blue...? we has weird eyes...

**WhatsGoingOn12: **we do

okay thanks for making me feel better...but don't red eyes usually represent evil?

sorry, but...

**ILikeCake: **looky at footage *confinement shows with brown eyes, when u punched me shows blue*

misa's

urs *confinement=red punch=brown*

**WhatsGoingOn12: **okay then...useful footage...

urs?

**ILikeCake: **mine *shows as black with blue circles*

**WhatsGoingOn12: **right...

**ILikeCake: **oh 10 yrs i looked normal *shows normal dark blue eyes, normal skin tone, and harry potter-ish hair*

**WhatsGoingOn12: **hmm.

...

i still look normal...minus occasional red eyes

here's ME at ten

*shows picture of exactly how you think light would be at ten*

**ILikeCake: **that was before... i dont want to talk about it...

**WhatsGoingOn12: **okay. I won't ask. unlike SOMEONE, I don't need to know every last detail

**ILikeCake: **1...

2...

**WhatsGoingOn12: **what are you going to do?

?

**ILikeCake: **3...!

oh. ok you really WERENT going to ask

**WhatsGoingOn12: **yessssssss

**ILikeCake: **um...

**WhatsGoingOn12: **sssssssssss... ssshhhhssssss... hhhhhhhhhhssssssssss

**ILikeCake: **huh?

**WhatsGoingOn12: **hhhhhhhhhsssssssssssss... shhhssssssssssssssssssssssss

**ILikeCake: **whaaaa...!

**WhatsGoingOn12: **ssss... ha... ssssss... ha... ssssssss... ha...

heheheheheheheheheeeeeeeeee

**ILikeCake: **ok i will have to go now

**WhatsGoingOn12: **hahahahaha I'm so random!

Why?

**ILikeCake: **I DO sleep... occasionally...

**WhatsGoingOn12: **fine... sleep at 8 o'clock at night but wake ME up accidentally at three in the morning...hmph...

**ILikeCake: **quite.

**WhatsGoingOn12: **you...are so annoying sometimes... fine go to sleep just let ME sleep at a normal time.

**ILikeCake: **um...

bye

**WhatsGoingOn12: **bye


End file.
